Sukochi
The Ogre Kingdom of Sukochi is the domain of Princess Tephra. A land of lava and fire, Sukochi has been at war with the Dwarven Kingdom of Winterdown for over fifty years. Main Story Crow heads to the lava kingdom of Sukochi to kidnap its ruler, Princess Tephra. To reach her, he battles his way through her ogre soldiers, before coming face to face with Kaptain Man, Sukochi's hero. Kaptain Man already knows of Crow, and more importantly, knows of his secretary Becky, whom he has a crush on. He challenges Crow to his obstacle course, the "Gauntlet of Man," which Crow navigates through. At the end of the gauntlet, Kaptain Man and Crow reach an agreement (or "Dark Pact" as Crow puts it): Kaptain Man will open the door to Tephra's palace if Crow delivers a love letter to Becky. Crow agrees, takes Kaptain Man's letter, and proceeds onward. Inside the palace, Crow meets Princess Tephra, who proves too powerful for him to kidnap. She throws Crow through a window, where he meets her younger brother, Prince Malachite. Crow explains that, although he normally kidnaps princesses, he is an equal opportunity villain, and that so long as Malachite is royalty, he'll do. He kidnaps him and continues making his way through the palace. Malachite has an unusual side-effect on Crow's grenades, causing them to leave behind a trail of magma, which instantly hardens into temporary rocky platforms that Crow can use to navigate the area. Crow uses this power to his advantage, and soon finds himself outside the palace walls, where is challenged to combat by the 8-Bit Heroes: Crosh, Fallon, and Rosstin. The RPG party explains that they have arrived to slay Malachite, but Crow responds that he can't let them defeat his kidnapping victim, and fights them in turn-based combat - which Malachite remarks is simply the way heroes are fought in his kingdom. After defeating them, Crow takes Malachite back to the Sovereign. Sovereign: After Sukochi and Winterdown After completing both Winterdown and Sukochi, Becky informs Crow that his Lucre reserves are running dangerously low. Without more funds, she explains, he won't be able to keep his airship afloat long enough to conquer the world. Crow enlists Princess Apoidea for help, making a deal with her, that if she guides him to a sunken underwater treasure, he'll let her keep half of the money. History Sukochi has long been at war with Winterdown. The ogre leader General Basanite waged war on the Dwarven Kingdom 50 years before the events of Nefarious, and his successor Princess Tephra carries on his desire to wipe out the Dwarven people. Because of this, the two kingdoms have been locked in conflict for decades. Ending Bad Ending Crow's troops invade the kingdom of Sukochi, shooting down the door to Tephra's palace, where Tephra, Kaptain Man, and her ogre guards have barricaded themselves. According to the narration, it was only a matter of time until Sukochi - and the rest of the world - fell under Crow's rule. Good Ending In the good ending, Princess Tephra is ousted as the ruler of Sukochi. Malachite, Kaptain Man, and the other ogres happily stand by as the former-tyrant is handcuffed and dethroned. Trivia Placeholder Category:A to Z Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Ogre Kingdom